Nye
Nye is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Wingeria To Go!. He's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018, created by Zetsu. Appearance Nye has light colored skin, along with short, bleach blond hair. He wears a backwards white baseball cap with navy blue accents and pink and cyan splotches. Nye also wears a gray belt with a silver buckle, a silver locket, and a blue and pink collared plaid shirt with white buttons, underneath a blue bomber jacket with a cream fur collar. He wears navy blue pants and side shields glasses with pink and white lenses. Nye also wears blue moccasins with pink laces and zigzags on the front, along with gray soles and light-blueish fur. Style B He wears a backwards navy and regular blue plaid baseball cap, dark violet square spots, and light-blueish accents. Nye also wears a gray belt with a gold buckle, a Warp Coin necklace, a pink and cyan splotched shirt with torn edges, and a blue torn overshirt with light-blueish buttons and pink stitches. He wears navy and regular blue plaid pants with dark violet square spots, and side shields glasses with cyan and white lenses. Before an update on certain To Go games, Nye wore the same moccasins. After the update however, his shoes were fixed to blue canvas with blueish accents, gray soles, and pink laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 On his way to winning the sixth Customerpalooza, Nye received more votes than: * Jairo in Round 1 of the Truffleton U Division (3,443-2,858) * Azariah in the Truffleton U Division Semi-Finals (2,880-2,548) * Juliet in the Truffleton U Division Finals (2,900-3,477) * Mathias in the Final Four (4,038-2,888) * Ranulph in the Grand Finals (5,488-4,768) Orders Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 French Fries (Right) * 4 Hummus Dips Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Sweet Potato Wedges (Right) * 4 Hummus Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Regular French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Red Velvet Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Regular King Cake Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Masquerade Powder ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Red Velvet Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Doberge Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Flatbread with Swiss Cheese * Regular Grill * Grilled Chicken * BBQ Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Lettuce * Deep-Fried Pickles * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Nacho Sauce Holiday (New Year) * Cheddar Swirl Bread with Swiss Cheese * Regular Grill * Grilled Chicken * Parmesan Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Lettuce * Deep-Fried Pickles * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Parmesan Sauce ** Cheese Cubes Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Creameo Crust * Pineapple Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Purple Yam Filling * Chocolate Meringue Topping * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Wafers (Inner Ring) * 8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (New Year) * Creameo Crust * Pineapple Filling * Tutti Frutti Filling * Tutti Frutti Filling * Purple Yam Filling * Chocolate Meringue Topping * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Wafers (Inner Ring) * 8 Yum n' M Cookies (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 39 * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 32 Unlockables * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hummus. * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Masquerade Powder. Stickers Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia * Some dark green spots of paint on his hat were changed to blue and pink in the animated image as the winner. This was at the request of his creator, Zetsu. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2060398#msg2060398 ** Zetsu is also solicitous to change some details of the jacket (wrist and neck) with a fluffy/fur texture (similar to a detail of the shoes). http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2056642#msg2056642 **However, Tony confirmed that he, along with Matt will not be changing much beyond the green paint splatters. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/498672154598965248/520355131703951360/fairenough.PNG *Nye is the 1st Customerpalooza winner to debut in an app. *He and Elle are currently the only KCP winners to have appeared in the Customer Spotlight. **They also had the same position in the bracket. *His Style B outfit takes elements from the design Zetsu had proposed for an alternate outfit. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2055254#msg2055254 **Originally, Nye wore the same shoes for both outfits. In an update, they were changed to a different pair of shoes, which were updated in Papa's Donuteria To Go! and Papa's Wingeria To Go!. Order Tickets Nye’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Nye’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Nye’s regular Wingeria order.jpeg|Nye’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Nye’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Nye's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras Nye’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Nye's Donuteria To Go! regular order 84F38CE5-B750-4B89-A92A-2217BAC56B13.jpeg|Nye’s Cheeseria To Go! order during New Year 9F199F11-C320-40CE-A0AA-C2B109639FCE.jpeg|Nye’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 8B4312E5-685A-4F9C-98B7-187394609D65.jpeg|Nye’s Bakeria To Go! order during New Year 3739168E-47BD-49CA-8EBA-AA33E0F797AD.jpeg|Nye’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Nye's_Name_Logo.jpg Nye_wins_01.gif Nye-0.png KCP18 Winner icon.png|Nye's icon KCP18 Finals.jpg KCP18 Brackets.jpg 976F034C-BE3E-4C6A-92DD-674BC0F9FC75.jpeg|Nye in the Customer Spothlight sVaJsAb.jpg Nye in Starlight City.jpg NyeB.jpeg|Style B 0876BDA0-08C2-4F22-9E34-AD46A972A37B.png|Nye is unlocked E32E2F29-E45C-4103-92E1-9AC91FFB06B6.png Zetsu's Nye Style B.png|Nye's Style B created by Zetsu 67CCDB1F-F5CB-4950-8C1F-D9E17880D0CC.png|Nye at Gold! Nye Styles.PNG|Nye's styles A and B. IMG_3014.PNG Nye receiving his Style B outfit.PNG|Nye receiving his Style B outfit. Nye’s Style B outfit.PNG|Nye's Style B outfit. Screenshot_2019-06-15_013628.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-15_194436.jpg nyeprof.jpg 709248758.png|His shoes in his Style B were changed in Papa Louie Pals. Nye Finger Point.png|Nye is not pleased in Wingeria. Clover and Nye.png 6A3BBAA1-D6B9-4E70-A22F-B397C537C1C3.jpeg Radlynn and Nye.png Yippy and Nye.png perfect9.jpg|A perfect Creameo Cheesecake for Nye.. perfect66.jpg|..and a perfect Cloud Nine! 250B090E-FC2B-460C-BB32-22FC8C7A4EA2.jpeg FFF1A752-E0CA-4C17-81BC-578B78AE1AD2.png Fan Art Zetsu-150x150.jpg By_Mannie.png|By Mannievelous With Juliet by Obertart.jpg|By Obedart By obedart.png|By Obedart Nye anime.png|By CepProductions nye trf.png|By CepProductions Tak berjudul9.jpeg|By Petey K Fdafb31867e339f1adbb882a86866779decc7439 副本.jpg|By ChenkingTCT Nye - Pixel Art.png|By LuisAngel01 46439185_2169744526625750_5664768693251342336_n.png|By Animatronix @Poisoncrene3.jpg|By Poisoncrene File:By_Ianiant.png|By Ianiant Nye_by_Zetsu.png|By Zetsu Nye_by_FlippingOcFanatic.png|By FlippingOcFanatic Nye.jpg|By Nikospa1000 nye.gif|flipline studios nye 3D EpisodeNye.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:N Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Debuts